Briefly stated, this invention relates to a switch mechanism for a wristwatch, and more particularly to a crown setting switch for an analog wristwatch for setting the hands forward or backward or performing other switching functions in accordance with the axial and rotated position of the crown.
Wristwatches with conventional hands operated by a mechanical or electronic motor through a train of gears are usually set by a crown which is pulled out and rotated in clockwise or counterclockwise direction to move the hands forward or backward. Electronic watches often use internal switches operated by pushbuttons in the case. Solid state analog watches with representations of mechanical hands through the use of liquid crystal or other types of displays are also known, which use internal switches actuated by external push buttons to "rotate" the displayed images representing hands. Suggestions have been made to simulate the familar setting of a conventional wristwatch with a crown by providing internal switching mechanisms actuated by rotating or axially moving a crown, for example as shown in British Specification No. 1,518,769 or in U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,976, the latter assigned to the present assignee.
Various types of push and/or rotate switching mechanisms have been devised, in which switches are actuated inside a watch case by either rotating or axially moving the actuator in a prescribed manner. The actuators are also usually provided with a seal to prevent entry of dust or water and yet to permit the actuator to operate. Examples of such switch actuators are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,162 issued Apr. 1, 1975 to Boxberger, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,002 issued May 10, 1977 to Wuthrich, et al and U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,341 issued June 21, 1977 to Wuthrich, et al. These switches all have sealed axially movable actuators which are rotatable to make switch contact closures and which employ spring retaining clips to hold the stem in place and to detent it in a single axial position. Axial movement is allowed by biasing a section of the retaining spring. Detent springs which hold the crown stem in two or more axial detented positions for engaging conventional watch gearing are also well known.
It is desirable in a watch to simplify the internal construction as much as possible by reducing the number of parts and making parts perform more than one function. One aspect of the present invention contemplates the use of contact pads on the watch printed circuit board to serve as contact switch terminals without need for additional parts. A similar use of contact pads on a printed circuit board in a rotary switch arrangement for a watch crown is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,733,803.
It is desirable to have a crown setting switch actuator with a minimum number of parts designed to effect closure of switches when the actuator is rotated in either direction and while in more than one axial position to operate different switches so that a number of functions can be accomplished. It would also be desirable to provide a crown switch actuator for a solid state analog watch which operates somewhat in the manner of a conventional time setting crown actuator to set the watch when the crown is pulled out and rotated in either direction to move the hands forward or backward.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide an improved crown setting switch actuator for a solid state analog watch.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved crown switch actuator for actuating a multiplicity of switches inside the watch using a minimum number of parts.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an improved crown switch actuator with switch contact elements which also perform other functions, such as holding the stem in the watch.